Bleed Guitarist
Iron Weasel's former guitarist, Bleed, returns and tries to reclaim his position. When Tripp hears of this, he isn't happy, and when Bleed declares himself to be a better guitarist than Tripp, Tripp challenges Bleed to a guitar duel. Plot Tripp and the band are enjoying a game that they have recently finished designing when Bleed, the original lead guitarist for Iron Weasel, makes a reappearance and tries to join the band once again. All of Iron Weasel (except Tripp, who idolizes Bleed) refuse Bleed his position, telling Tripp that Bleed was ejected from the band because he was selfish and kept back all of the money from the other members, but Tripp demands that the band let Bleed practice with them. They perform a song and Bleed adds an awesome ending, amazing Tripp. The band still hates Bleed, but Tripp tells them that he intends to let Bleed spend the night at his house when Bleed tells him that he has nowhere to sleep and nothing to eat. The next day, the band has made friends with Bleed again, telling Tripp that Bleed bribed them into friendship with a plethora of candy. Bleed next tells the band that he has booked them a gig at a club called Supernova and that he would like to open for them. All members of the band agree. However, when they arrive at the club, they find out that only those of 18 years or older can enter. Tripp allows Bleed to play the lead position in the band for that night (while he stays behind) in order that Iron Weasel can enter and play for their fans. After the band has entered, Bleed tells Tripp (privately) that he intends to take his position as lead guitarist in the band. After the band gets back, Tripp tries to convince Derek, Ash, and Burger that Bleed is plotting to evict him from the band, but they don't believe him and congratulate Bleed on an excellent performance. Bleed and the band then prepare to make pancakes to celebrate. Bleed takes Tripp aside again and tells him that he intends to make sure that Tripp will be kicked out of the band sooner or later. Tripp goes to his room and finds Izzy (who has a stalker-like crush on Bleed) hiding there. He tells her of his plan and she, out of love for Bleed, comically tells him that she wants to help Bleed in his plans. Derek, Ash, and Burger enter and tell Tripp that Bleed has booked them another gig for Supernova. Tripp tries to convince the band of Bleed's plan, but they do not believe what he says. Bleed then tries to frame Tripp by showing the band his destroyed guitar and telling them that Tripp had motive and opportunity. The band then begins to mistrust Tripp. Tripp later prepares to play with them in the Supernova gig (which Bleed had revealed earlier was for all ages) but tells them that his hair gel had been replaced with glue in an effort to make him miss the concert. Bleed calls the band and tells them that he is tied up in a dumpster outside. Iron Weasel once again mistrusts Tripp when Bleed tells them that Tripp attacked him and tied him up. Tripp calls for Izzy, whose crush on Bleed had led her to follow him around all day, and she tells them all that the Bleed paid the club bouncer to give him a black eye, tie him up, and throw him in the dumpster. Bleed admits to his guilt and Derek evicts him from the band once again. Tripp tells the band that he wants to kick Bleed out fairly and challenges him to a rock-off for the lead guitarist position. Bleed and Tripp face off in the Supernova club and the crowd favors Tripp's guitar music more than that of Bleed. Tripp then calls for the bouncer to once again throw Bleed out in the dumpster. Iron Weasel later apologizes to Tripp and tells him that they will never make big decisions without him again. Quotes *Derek: We hate Bleed. He only cares about himself! Tripp: So do you! Derek: No. I care about MYself. He cares about HIMself. It's disgusting! *Derek: How pathetic. A man having sunk so low, he has to sleep in a kid's house. Tripp: You guys have been living in my house for months... Derek: (interrupting) Hardly see the connection! *Bleed: Fine, I did it! All of it! I destroyed my own guitar, I tried to frame you for the dumpster job, and I don't have a stupid British accent! Derek: The guitar and the dumpster I could have forgiven. But nobody steps on the Queen's tongue! *Tripp: Good you're back. Derek: It is good we're back! Tripp: I need to talk to you about Bleed. Derek: I need to talk to you about Bleed. Tripp: You're an idiot, let me talk! Derek: I am an idiot, let ME talk! *Tripp: C'mon, that was a long time ago. Maybe he's changed. Derek: No, no! Nobody changes! A zebra doesn't change his stripes, a leopard doesn't change his spots and Burger doesn't change his underwear! Burger: True dat! Trivia *Iron Weasel songs featured: "Oh, Dunga" *'Note': This episode premiered in Latin America on August 16, 2010. *This is the first appearance of Bleed, Iron Weasel's former guitarist. Episode Video thumb|left|442pxthumb|430px|right Category:Episodes